Digitalformers
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: What if Jack, Miko and Raf knew each other before the Autobots and each had another partner, ones from the digital world and now they are back to kick Decepticon tailpipe. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Digitalformers

I do not own or ever will own Transformers Prime or Digimon Tamers and this is my first fic so apologies for any mistakes

:Comms:

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

 _Flashback_

" **Bumblebee** "

Chapter 1: Old Friends

Autobot Base, Jasper Nevada

Jasper Nevada is just a small part of the United States of America peaceful and quite where nothing ever happens but that's just the surface, underneath is a whole different story.

Giant metal beings that fight to protect all sentient life live in a lone mesa right on the outskirts of Jasper. They consist of the yellow and black scout Bumblebee whose alt mode was an Urban 500, the green wrecker Bulkhead a Ford Escape Hybrid, the blue cyber ninja Arcee a Kawasaki Ninja 250R, Ratchet the white and orange medic who transforms into a Ford E-350 ambulance and the red and blue leader Optimus Prime a Peterbilt 379. These are the Autobots and along with their three human allies Jackson (Jack) Darby, Rafael (Raf) Esquivel and Miko Nakadai they prevent the Decepticons from taking over.

Currently the Autobot charges were sitting at the designated human area with Jack and Raf playing some games while Miko was unusually quiet with Ratchet at the console scanning for Decepticon activity everything normal for the moment but all was about to change, something that the Cybertronians had never seen before and yet their human allies where all too familiar with.

Jacks POV

"So you've been very quiet for a bit Miko, everything okay" I asked cautiously. Usually when Miko got like this she was planning something and that usually consisted of her running into the groundbridge.

"Oh just thinking about some stuff" Miko replied while lying on the couch.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous" Jack said back with a smirk.

"HEY!" Miko shouted indigently.

Suddenly an alarm went off shortly followed by a shout of "PRIME" and then special agent William Fowler's face coming up on screen.

"You know one day he's going to end up losing his voice with all the shouting he does at the bots" Miko says cheekily.

"Yes agent Fowler what seems to be the problem" Optimus deep baritone voice replies as he walked into the room with the rest of the Autobot team behind him.

"Cons what else, they've decided to attack a computer research facility this time"

"Why would the cons bother with human computers, they have more advance computers than what human can make?" Raf asked as he sets down his controller.

Fowler sighed "usually that would be the case but these guys have made a code that could connect with any computer in the world instantly allowing them access to government data or specifically government data on where you guys are"

"Why in Primus name would they make something like that" Ratchet replied angrily to Fowler.

" _It is a bit stupid_ " I thought to myself.

"That's classified information even from me"

Optimus looks at Fowler for a second before turning to Ratchet "Ratchet prepare the groundbridge"

I turn back to look at the others and see Miko now sat up looking at the bots "you know" she says quietly "if we still had or Vices we could help the bots out more".

I close my eyes for a moment remembering three years ago, the last time we saw our friends before replying back in a low tone "Miko we might never see them again they are probably happier where they are now".

Raf looks at me sadly "do you think they miss us?" I smile slightly back and ruffle his hair a bit "I know they do Raf".

By this time almost all the bots had left and it was just Bulkhead left to go through, Miko suddenly jumps up startling me and Raf before she runs down the stairs taking two at a time, it only takes a moment for me and Raf to shake out of our shock before we follow her down the stairs and into the groundbridge before it closes without Ratchet noticing we had gone again.

Computer Research Facility, South America

As we stepped out of the groundbridge I saw that the battle had already commenced with us coming out between two buildings with singular silver door on one side that I could barely see due to the fact that it is the same colour as the rest of the building. Miko already had her phone out taking pictures of the fight between Breakdown and Bulkhead.

" _I swear to Primus I'm tying her to the railing next time_ " I thought in agitation.

I start to walk up to her when the door suddenly bursts open and a short man suddenly runs into me. I grunt as he does and stagger back a few steps while he falls back on to the swinging door hitting his head on it and slowly falling to the floor where he remains unconscious while clutching a black laptop to his chest.

We all stare at the man for a moment before Raf pipes in "how much do you want to bet that the laptop is important" he says trying to add a little humour to the situation.

"With our luck I wouldn't take any chances" Miko says as she walks towards us and I check the man's pulse "well he's breathing normally, he'll be fine and probably only have a mild concussion at the most" I say before looking up to the widened eyes of Raf and Miko.

"How do you know that?" she asks

I shrug "Well before our 'little' escapades finished mum taught me some basic things in case we ever needed it before help arrived" as I was saying this Raf picked up the laptop and opened it, from the glow reflected on Raf's eye I assume it must have been in standby mode.

"Guys… I think we just got the code that the cons are looking for" Raf says while looking at the screen while Miko lightens up a bit before demanding to have a look at it. I don't see her suddenly drop it as I look towards the battlefield where Optimus and Megatron are fighting each other with their bare servos, Arcee and Dreadwing going at each other with their blades, Bumblebee trying to stay out of the way of Knockout's energon prod and Bulkhead trying to hit Breakdown with his wrecking ball and slowly the cons were gaining the upper hand on the bots.

" _Damn if only we could help them a bit, but we can't without our…_ " I'm suddenly jarred out of my mind when I see a glow behind me. I turn around and see the glow coming from the laptop with Raf and Miko backing away from it.

"I didn't do anything" Miko quickly says before the glowing gets so bright that I shut my eyes but clearly hear three tearing sounds like when I rip paper in half. The glow starts to fade and I slowly open my eyes to stare in astonishment at the three beings in front of us.

"No… fragging… way" we all say at the same time

In front of us are a small green and white bunny standing on two stubby legs with overly large ears, big brown eyes and a spike on top of his head, opposite him is a very tall yellow and white fox with purple designs on her legs and purple glove like material on her hands and in the middle of these two was a red and white dinosaur creature with black markings, yellow eyes, a tail and bat like ears, there was also a weird design of three black triangles surrounding a singular one on his belly.

I suddenly smile and run towards the red dinosaur before hugging him and saying into his ear "it's been a long time old friend"

So I'm just going to explain a few things. This is set in season two of Transformers Prime before Breakdown is killed, the kids have all met before this but they sort of drifted apart after about two years and changed a bit and the bots have not always been at the mesa they only moved in about a year before meeting the kids so they never would have seen any digimon especially with HYPNOS covering the media. Please read and review.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Battle Commence

Digitalformers

I do not own or ever will own Transformers Prime or Digimon Tamers

:Comms:

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Flashback

" **Bumblebee** "

 _ **DIGITALEVOLUTION/ATTACKS**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Battle Commence

With the Autobots

At the same time, Knockout had been steadily getting closer to Bumblebee nearly nicking him each time with his energon prod as he advances forward, his red finish reflecting the sun.

"You know, this would be so much easier for you if you just stand" Knockout drawled "I mean just look at what's happening to my finish, the sun is practically stripping it from my frame"

Bumblebee ducks underneath another jab while simultaneously swinging his servo forward towards Knockout's chassis but Knockout jumped back only allowing a small scrape upon one of his headlights. Knockout looked down at the scratch for a click before glaring back at the yellow scout before swiftly jabbing the energon prod into Bumblebee's neck cables where he jerks for a moment from the electrical discharge and falling to the ground in a daze.

As Bumblebee tries to get back up a ped lands in the middle of his chassis and forcefully pushes him back down. Knockout unsubspacing his medical saw slowly starts to lower down towards Bee his saw whirring menacingly while saying in a low, dark tone "you scratch my paint, I scratch yours".

However, before Knockout could get any closer towards his face plates a voice rang out across the battle field stopping the mini battles amongst each of the Bots and Cons including Optimus and Megatron.

" **MEGA BARRAGE!** "

A volley of missiles head towards Knockout and the surrounding Vehicons and Eradicons, while Knockout barely avoided them the same could not be said towards the rest of the Decepticons who's remaining pieces scattered all over the place.

As the dust settled from the unexpected attack each Cybertronian turned towards the origin of the attack and were so shocked at what they saw that even Megatron adopted a look of utter confusion at it. In the end it was Breakdown who spoke what everyone was processing at the time.

"What in pits name are those?"

The Cybertronians' gazes were fixated on the three beings in front of two silver buildings of the computer facility. The one that likely shot the missiles easily identified due to the smoke coming off of his body was standing in the middle of the other two looking to be the same height as Bulkhead but with a squareish figure and dark green plating although lighter than Bulkheads own. In between the armour they could see white joints and two white antenna shaped objects sticking out of a green helmet on top of a dog like face. Bulky black objects attached to his legs and arms while the tips of the claws of his feet were also black and strange yellow circles with childish designs of dogs faces in the middle of his chest and on the enlarged rounded shoulders.

The second figure was probably a little bigger than Arcee and was clearly female in design but whereas the other being looked mechanical, this one seemed like a mixture of organic and metal with golden yellow armour that could rival the Autobot Sunstreaker's own upon her chest, shoulders, back and fox like helmet covering the top half of her head leaving the white flesh skin with markings to be seen. The rest of her body was outlined in black with purple material on her arms and legs covering a bit of her golden heels. A white abdomen covered by a bulky black belt with a yellow fox head fastening and small yin yang symbols spread across her body. White hair also flowed down in two tails from her helmet. There was no weapons seen on her at the time but she radiated an aura of danger.

The final figure who was the tallest one of them all, seeming to be the same size as Optimus, stood with pride in his stance as his crimson cape flowed behind his silvery white armour with smaller amounts red outlined in gold on his joints and shoulder pads and red belts surrounding his midsection. His helmet looked similar to that of a roman one with a white plume coming from the top and flowing behind his back a bit and a red bat wing like visor above his eyes with a guardrail on his lower half only showing amber eyes from the darkness of his helmet. He also carried a humongous circular shield, the same colour of his armour gilded in gold with three red triangles surrounding a third upside down one contained in a golden sun like design. He also wielded a lance the same colure with red at the bottom also outlined in gold.

They all continued to stare at each other no one breaking the moment of silence before Megatron seemed to compose himself while asking in a condescending voice "And just who in Primus name are you three?"

The green mech like figure turned his gaze away from Knockout to stare at Megatron a moment before turning to give his comrades a childish smile and saying "Well it is a bit rude of us not to introduce ourselves when we already know who they are don't you think"

The knightly figure seemed to shake his head in amusement "Agreed so which one of us has the honour of introducing ourselves first then" he replied back.

The female of the group then stepped forward from where she was silently standing "I believe the customs are that the lady goes first" she says. She then turns her attention to the gathered group "My name is Sakuyamon".

The green mech type being then spoke up "I'm Megagargomon, and if you move any closer to your staff Knockout then I'll send some more missiles your way" Knockout slowly backed away with his servos in the air at the threat.

The final participant then stepped forward and bowed low in Optimus' direction "You make call me Dukemon as I am the defender of justice and the weak and will protect those with my life" before straightening back up and glaring at Megatron "For the crimes you have committed Megatron I must see to it that your vileness cannot infect anyone else" he says while tightening his grip on his shield and lance.

Megatron's bellowing laughter infected the rest of the Decepticon army before he replied back in a disbelieving tone "You? Defeat me? I think you must be crazier than I thought with a name like _Dukemon"_ he smiled maliciously towards the knight.

Dukemon lifted his Lance towards Megatron and bringing his shield closer to his body "Mockery will not hide the sham of a fake lord only that of a fool" Megatron's twisted into a look of fury before he fired off three rapid shots from his fusion cannon completely ignoring Optimus presence in favour of destroying the one who humiliated him. Each blast hit the knightly figure dead on his shield but to the surprise of everyone there not even a mark graced the surface of it.

" _Impressive_ " Megatron thought to himself, stunned silent at the minimal display along with the rest of the captivated audience.

Dukemon lowered his shield slightly and then said "Optimus Prime, I know that you feel that it is your duty to fight Megatron but allow me to defend my honour and myself against this unjust ruler, I promise you that I can hold my own against him" the seriousness of those words weighed heavily on Optimus' shoulders for a moment but Optimus saw the determinate glint in the knight's eyes, the determination to protect and defend.

Optimus stepped away from the area in range of Megatron shocking almost everyone there.

"What's Optimus doing?" Arcee asked in surprise.

" **I don't know but Optimus must have saw something in Dukemon otherwise he would never let him battle alone against him** " Bumblebee replied.

"I don't think a lance is going to hold up against a Con like Megatron even if his shield can take the blaster hits from his cannon" Bulkhead said moving away from Breakdown to the gathering of Autobots.

"We must have faith in Dukemon and not underestimate him, I can see that there is more to him than meets the eye along with his companions but yet they seem familiar" Optimus pondered the last part of his conversation as he has never encountered beings like this before on Cybertron or Earth.

Dukemon got into a fighting stance similar to before when deflecting Megatron's blast while saying to Sakuyamon and Megagargomon "If any Decepticons should interfere with our dual please prevent them, if this is to be as fair as it can be with scum like these then no outside influence is allowed".

"Understood" Sakuyamon replied taking her own fighting stance.

"You got it Dukemon, just remember moumantai my friend, moumantai" Megagargomon saluted lazily before adopting a similar stance.

Megatron deployed his sword lifting it up horizontal to his chassis "You are going to lose creature" he said confidently.

"We shall see" Dukemon replied before Megatron charged straight towards him.

* * *

Few things

I'm referring to Cybertronian Analogy when it concerns them with servos, chassis, optics etc. and human terms for humans.

 **Halo is bad ass** : You got Jack right but Raf is Terriermon because he's the most likely to relate to him more due to his small size and sometimes opposites attract. They sorta balance each other out when they biomerge. Jack being the responsible one and Guilmon's childish behaviour,Terriermon's destruction behaviour with Raf's calmness and Renamon's silent nature to Miko's loud one also the English version of digimon tamers Renamon is portrayed as a female whereas the original she has no gender, I'm sticking to the English version though because I'm calling Jack's biomerge Dukemon not Gallantmon.

-CD


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Digitalformers

I do not own or ever will own Transformers Prime or Digimon Tamers

:Comms:

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Flashback

" **Bumblebee** "

 _ **DIGITALEVOLUTION/ATTACKS**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected

As Megatron got closer to Dukemon he started to raise his blade in an obvious attempt to bring it back down upon the knight's chest. This action was prevented however, not by his shield but by his lance which he had raised to parry it.

Sparks flew off the two objects when they came in contact with each other as well as a horrible scraping sound that would put nails on a chalkboard to shame.

Megatron made no outwards display of exertion but on the inside he was surprised, the knight had not even been pushed back. When Megatron's eyes rested on where their weapons where connected he could hardly see the small scuff marks.

"While I must admit you have some strength to back your words pest, but that will not stop me from striking you down" Megatron said while pushing forward a bit more in attempt to seem intimidating.

Although we could not see his face, Dukemon seemed to be smiling behind his guardrail "if that is so then how come you did not strike me down on your first hit, or is your strength as exaggerated as you?"

Megatron's optics narrowed and a scowl replaced his previous smirking denta before Dukemon aimed his lance downwards.

Megatron stumbled forwards in surprise as his sword slipped down the lance while the shield impacted his incoming faceplates. The force of the hit caused him to fly back a few steps actually lifting him off the ground slightly but he quickly regained his sense before continuing to exchange blows with the knightly figure.

Breakdown watched the two for a moment awed that someone besides Optimus could hold his own against Megatron. He then move closer to the other high ranking Decepticon officers, excluding Soundwave, while asking "Do you think we should I don't know...get involved or something?"

Dreadwing folded his arms and replied back "No, this is Lord Megatron's battle, if we interfered then we would be doubting his skills".

"I think we have a more serious problem at the moment that the fight between those two" Knockout said while clenching his denta angrily.

Dreadwing raised a metal brow "Oh and what would that be?" He questioned.

His right servo unsubspaced his saw once again "When are we going to deal with the other two especially the green mech that thought it would be funny to damage my finish, I mean look at it" he waved a servo over his frame where little nicks and scratches could be seen all across from the debris of the missiles impact "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO GET ALL THESE OUT, CYCLES I TELL YOU, CYCLES!" Knockout vented harshly after his outburst his murderous glare on Megagargomon.

Megagargomon smiled while extending his arm forwards in a come at me gesture towards Knockout who hesitated for a moment seeming to have realised the size of the size difference as well as the heavy artillery on his the others body.

"Um on second thoughts, why don't you take on the big one Breakdown, you're more than likely to cause more damage. I'll take the yellow femme" he said nervously.

Breakdown made a tsk sound before deploying his silver war hammer "Whatever you say Knockout the mech seems he can put up some fight" his yellow optic gleamed at the thought before he charged towards the green mech raising his hammer in a upwards position bringing it down upon his enemy.

However, Breakdown was caught unawares as his momentum was suddenly stopped by Megagargomon catching the hammer in both of his hands while swiftly bringing his leg back and kicking him near his T-Cog earning a grunt of pain from the blue ex-wrecker at the sudden pain.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that easy to beat" Megagargomon said while pushing the blue Decepticon back.

Breakdown moved further back then launched some missiles from his shoulders at him each one exploding on him and creating a dark smoke cloud.

"Not easy to beat my aft, what a weakling" Breakdown said confidently. He had almost turned away from the cloud but stopped when it cleared to see the mech in the same position as before with only some light scuff marks on him.

"You call that a missile?" Megagargomon commented "This is a missile"

" **GARGO MISSIEL!"**

The turret on his left shoulder launched the dog face missile towards Breakdown who would later swore that the face on it started smiling at him.

He quickly manoeuvred himself out of the way as the missile shot past him and instead hit a smaller building of the facility about 4 miles away with a loud KABOOM!

A white smoke cloud appeared shortly after and even caused a wave of wind to be blown out of the epicentre and causing a few of the surrounding Decepticons to stumble. The intense heat of the explosion caused the immediate area of the impact to become incinerated and for the rest of the Vehicons and Eradicons to take a few more steps away from Breakdown and Megagargomon's battle.

Breakdown whistled slightly "Pit, they're some strong guns" he exclaimed and then grinned "Well at least I know I'm going to have some fun"

A melodious voice interrupted the brawl for a moment "Be careful where you shoot those Megagargomon, we are trying to protect the facility not destroy it" she quipped to the mech while dodging Knockout's energon prod, which he had regained while attacking the yellow femme, who had a strange yellow staff with a circle on one end and smaller circles attached to the bigger one.

Megagargomon looked sheepish for a moment while his fingers twitched a bit "Sorry about that Sakuyamon I'll try and keep the explosions away from the buildings" he then rushed at Breakdown who had been watching the exchange between the two and cried out…

" **MEGA TWISTER!"**

He then proceeded to lift the confused Breakdown up before spinning rapidly gaining more speed and momentum before tossing him away from him. Breakdown flew several yards back and then fell to the ground making a deep gouge in the earth and still proceeding to move backwards away from his opponent dirt flying everywhere from being ripped up from the ground.

Breakdown groaned in pain and started to get back up but the mechanical voice of Megagargomon shouted out once again.

" **POWER PUMMEL!"**

A green fist came down upon the blue mech's armour near his spark causing a shockwave from it and denting the thick plating. This continued on for a bit Megagargomon repeatedly alternating his punches and before long there was a bunch of cracks in his chassis that allowed a little glow from his spark to be seen. He then placed his own clawed foot to rest on Breakdown much like what Knockout had done with Bumblebee earlier.

"Had enough yet Breakdown" Megagargomon taunted the struggling mech.

Breakdown was still trying to get back up from underneath Megagargomon as he replied "You wish you piece of slag"

"Moumantai Breakdown" he said while raising one of his hands again.

"WHAT ON FRAGGING CYBERTRON'S NAME DOES MOUMANTAI MEAN? Breakdown shouted in fear, his struggles escalated for not wanting anymore damage to near his spark.

" **POWER…** " He started to say but was suddenly cut off by a dozen or so bullets being shot at the back of his helm. He turned his whole body around and saw that Dreadwing had fired his machine gun at him.

"I cannot allow you to do anymore damage, so I shall be your opponent now" Dreadwing reasoned keeping his gun trained on Megagargomon.

He shrugged slightly stepping away from the relived Decepticon "Whatever floats your boat Decepticon"

Dreadwing looked confusedly at the mech for a moment "What does boats have to do with our battle?" he questioned quiet baffled with the mech's words.

Megagargomon face palmed inside his head "It's a figure of speech, you need to learn a bit about human culture if even that has you confused"

Dreadwing just looked at him with a WTF look on his face for a moment but then shook himself figuratively out of his silence and then said "So be it" and proceeded to shoot at him.

* * *

Sakuyamon and Knockout, same time when Megagargomon and Breakdown began to fight

Sakuyamon and Knockout stare at each while Breakdown rushes at Megagargomon "It's a shame that I'm going to have to ruin your armour like your friend did to mine, it's quite lovely but of course nothing compared to mine" Knockout vented "Ah well, sacrifices must be made" he continued.

It was a bit concerning for him when Knockout noticed that there did not seem to be any eye holes on her fox like helmet to see out of, just two black lines where they were supposed to be and three purple petal shaped designs between them.

"Uh quick question, how exactly can you see out of that helmet of yours? He asked

Sakuyamon smiled and replied "I have no need for eyes, I am the guardian of all things true and the truth will always guide me"

Knockout just looked at like she was glitched in the head "Well first we have a defender of justice and now a guardian of truth what's next a champion of courage?" He scoffed at the idea.

" _Who in their right mind would call themselves that? Honestly they're worse than the Autobot's_ " Knockout thought critically.

Knockout was completely shocked at what she said next.

"Would you like to retrieve your energon staff?"

" _Now I know that she is defiantly glitched in the processor_ " he thought but out loud said "What? Why on Cybertron's name would you let me pick up a weapon that could potentially give me the upper servo? He questioned.

She stooped down a moment to pick something off the ground that he only just noticed was there. It looked like a golden staff with a sharpened point at one and a large hoop at the other. Inside was a golden fox face with three smaller hoops on either side at the bottom and two more at the top with another spike nestled between them.

"You would not be fighting as you truly would without it" she reasoned back.

Knockout does not complain as he quickly picks up his fallen weapon. He activates it and spins it around like a gymnast would with a baton then runs straight towards her.

They start to use their respected staffs to knock each other's away from their bodies, Knockout furiously trying to jab her with it but she was blocking his every attempt to do so using both of her hands.

KABOOM!

Both stop momentarily to see the remains of a building that was completely destroyed by one of Megagargomon's dogface missiles which adorned his shoulders.

Knockout tried to jab her once again in her moment of distraction but she once again blocked her attempt and called out "Be careful where you shoot those Megagargomon, we are trying to protect the facility not destroy it" she said to him.

Over the clashes of their weapons they could hear "Sorry about that Sakuyamon I'll try and keep the explosions away from the buildings" he said back and then continued to stop all of Knockout's attempts to hit her with the electrified staff. Even when hitting her staff directly with his own the charges would not be conducted through the rest of the metal of her staff. Knockout was becoming very annoyed with the lack of results from his advances.

* * *

With Dukemon and Megatron

"I must admit that you are quiet skilled but skill alone will not help you beat me" Megatron taunted hitting the knights shield trying to at least cause some damage to it but not succeeding.

Dukemon just kept placing his shield wherever Megatron aimed to hit him ignoring his taunts in favour of alternating between stopping the Decpticon's attack with his shield and using his lance to deal some blows of his own.

"You have yet to show me that you are in some way winning, have you used all you tricks yet or do you simply have nothing better to do than hit my shield?" he countered back.

Megatron simply glared at the mech before charging his cannon again and shooting at point blank range. Although it only cause a few scratches on the shield the smoke obscured the knights vision for a moment giving the Decepticon Lord enough time to grab Dukemon's head and push it down straight on to his approaching knee plate. This caused his head to snap back and then Megatron followed through with a punch straight to his masked face, his hold on his shield loosened enough for Megatron to hit it and make it drop to the ground with a loud THUD!

The knight stumbled back from the lost weight of his shield but regained his balance quickly and gripped his lance even more tightly.

Megatron inwardly winced when he felt a small strain on his servo from the punch but outwardly jeered to Dukemon "You were saying"

"Hmm it seems that I must up my game a little" he said, Megatron had no time to ponder what he had said before he bellowed out…

" **LIGHTNING JOUST!"**

He pointed his lance straight towards Megatron as blue white energy crackled around it and then shot forward from the tip of the lance heading straight towards the silver mech, winds being created from its travel. Luckily for Megatron he was able to not be hit directly by the beam but the one side of frame had a hole in it from where it passed a little too close. Nothing too deadly for him as the intense heat also melded the energon lines back up and the surrounding area was burnt and charred.

" _By the Allspark, how does that weapon contain that type of power?_ "he thought looking down at his missing armour.

* * *

With the Autobots

"Whoa" the Autobots all said at the same time even Optimus looking on in surprise as he watched the confrontation between Megatron and the newcomer.

:Ratchet to Optimus:

:What is it Ratchet?: Optimus asked.

:Agent Fowler just called and said that the code is now out of the facility, there was some delay but they managed to get out on a helicopter and are now on route to a different location:

:Understood send us a groundbridge: Optimus said and then ended the connection.

He looked back to see that the one called Dukemon was defending himself with just his lance now his shield still laying on the ground. His red cape flowed with his movements and Megatron was not allowing for him to make another one of those energy attacks or to hit his new weak spot.

The groundbridge opened up close to where the Autobots were standing the rest of the Decepticons not even noticing as they were captured by the display of power between their commanding officers and the others, if they had mouths then their jaws would have been dropped in astonishment.

" **We can't leave them here, they might be fine now but how long are they going to be able to keep this up?** " Bumblebee fretted not wanting to leave anyone behind especially to the Cons.

"Indeed Bumblebee and because of this we will simply just have to take them back to base with us" Optimus proclaimed.

Arcee looked up shocked at her leader "Are you sure that's a good idea, for all we know they could just attack us as soon as they step through the groundbridge?" she exclaimed.

Optimus just looked down at Arcee, his battle mask still in place from earlier "I believe they can be trusted Arcee, they have done nothing to express ill intent towards us" he reassured.

Arcee vented in frustration not liking the fact that they were going to bring unknown beings back to base "Fine but I'm keeping my optics on them" she muttered.

Optimus just nodded and turned to Bulkhead "Bulkhead watch the groundbridge and make sure no Decepticons make it past you myself, Bumblebee and Arcee will draw the others attention and ask them to come back with us" he ordered

Bulkhead nodded while saying "On it boss" then moved closer towards the groundbridge deploying his wrecking balls.

"I will relive Dukemon from Megatron, Bumblebee go help Sakuyamon with Knockout and Arcee go get Megagargomon from Dreadwing" he said

"Understood" " **Right** " they chorused before running off towards their target.

He then proceeded to run towards the two fighting figures his servos coming together as he got closer and then bringing them upwards to hit underneath Megatron's helm while he was moved a bit back from Dukemon, he crashed a few feet away in a dazed state.

Optimus looked towards Dukemon who had retrieved his shield "We are leaving, the object that the Decepticons came for is secure now and I ask that you come with if us, I will not leave a comrade behind" Optimus told him.

Dukemon nodded his head "My thanks Optimus" he said but what confused Optimus was that his voice changed for a moment sounding very familiar but he could still not figure out where he might have seen or heard of Dukemon.

He filed away that information for later while thinking " _I will have to ask him later if we met beforehand_ "

Turning to see that both Sakuyamon and Megagargomon were following Bumblebee and Arcee Knockout was being chased by three spectral foxes of different colours while screaming his vocalisers off and waving his staff about to keep them at bay, Dreadwing was quickly getting back up where he had been knocked down by a punch from Megagargomon the other Decepticons had finally regained their senses and had started blasting at them.

Optimus led them all back towards the groundbridge where Bulkhead had just knocked off a Vehicons' head. Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead went through first shortly followed by Sakuyamon and Megagargomon leaving only Optimus and Dukemon left to enter the swirling portal without a backwards glance towards Megatron who was back up and racing towards them.

They stepped through the portal where it disappeared from sight just as Megatron reached where the bridge used to be.

* * *

Autobot Base, Jasper Nevada

"WHAT IN UNICRON'S NAME ARE THOSE?" Ratchet bellowed as soon as the groundbridge had been shut down.

The Autobots had all moved to one side of the base while the three guests had moved to the other side.

Optimus gestured to each of the beings when he introduced them "Ratchet these are Megagargomon, Sakuyamon and Dukemon, they stalled the Decepticons giving the humans enough time to get away with the code"

"Enough with the formalities Optimus, what I want to know is what they are and I want to know now" Arcee demanded looking at them like they were going to attack any moment.

Dukemon just nodded in understanding and started "The first thing you must know is that we are what are known as Digimon or Digital Monsters. There are many varieties of us in different sub categories such as Megagargomon is a mecha type Digimon while Sakuyamon is a shaman type one, we evolve ourselves with our final evolution being our mega forms which is what we are now.

"Wait a click, how exactly do you evolve yourself?" Ratchet interrupted.

Sakuyamon answered this time "We can evolve because we are technically data, you see we inhabit the digital world which is an underlying world of the real one that all digimon reside in"

Ratchet was left speechless at the thought of living data his mouth hanging open slightly.

Bulkhead then asked the question on everyone's processor "If that's true then what are you three here for besides helping us?"

"We were looking for some important people to us" Megagargomon said.

Before anyone could ask who they were Bumblebee suddenly asked " **Hey Ratchet… where are the kids?** "

Everyone froze at that and then turned towards Ratchet whose optics had widened. The last time he even remotely remembered seeing them was just before…

His train of thought was suddenly cut off as he quietly said "They've… gone through… the groundbridge" he finished.

There was a moment of silence before the base turned into chaos each guardian shouting angrily at Ratchet while Optimus ordered for him to get the groundbridge ready again. However, before it could escalate any further there was a loud whistling sound emanating from the female of the group.

"You have nothing to fear, you friends are safe and closer than you think" she calmly said to the panicked stricken Bots.

Arcee was instantly on guard aiming her blasters at the three of them " . . ?" she said in a deadly tone.

Dukemon sighed and said "it will take to long for us to tell you and you would have probably shot us before we could finish so it's best if we show you instead"

The whole base was suddenly washed in a bright light making the Autobots to deactivate their optics for a moment. When they reactivated them they were shocked to see that in the place of the three mega digimon there now stood three odd creatures and their human allies.

"So we have a little explaining to do" Jack joked.

Everything was still for a moment until Ratchet glitched and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

I keep forgetting to mention some things. I did change the size of the digtalevolutions especially Megagargomon because it would not be fair for the Decepticons with someone who is near enough to Omega Supreme in size and power as he could probably just shoot the Nemesis and be done with it, it would probably be a bit boring as well cause we would never see Terriermon and Raf biomerge.

 **Guest:** I have read Rapidfyrez's Digital Resurgence and I apologise if there are a few similarities between the two but this is not related to it any way, shape and form and I'm very sorry if it seems that way.

 **Spacelady2012:** I already planned for the Bots to know after the fight because it would be a bit hard to hide the digimon from their guardians especially Guilmon but the Decepticons will still be in the dark for a while.

Any questions just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. Please rate and review.

-CD


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Digitalformers

I do not own or ever will own Transformers Prime or Digimon Tamers.

I would also like to say that I have a new Beta Reader who I will refer to as Agnostically Mystified or AM for short.

:Comms:

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Flashback

" **Bumblebee** "

 _ **DIGITALEVOLUTION/ATTACKS**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations

The red dinosaur like Digimon walked towards the Autobots waving one of his three clawed hands and smiling while saying "Hi, my name is Guilmon and Jack is my tamer" his childish type voice surprised the Autobots who were not expecting him to even talk let alone sound like a child.

By this time Ratchet had been brought out of stasis and was staring dumbly at the three kids and the Digimon. The one that looked like a green and cream bunny with overly large ears and a spike on his head was currently sitting on top of Rafael's head snickering at the medic along with Miko.

The yellow bipedal fox just had her arms crossed towering over the humans and other Digimon but her bright blue eyes were surveying the room and its inhabitants.

Jack moved towards Guilmon and placed a hand on the dinosaur's shoulder "Yeah as he said his name is Guilmon and I'm his human partner, Renamon is the yellow fox who is Miko's digimon partner and Terriermon is the one currently laying on top of Raf's head and as you can guess is his partner" Jack confirmed to the Autobots.

"Tamers?" Arcee asked remembering the term Guilmon used to describe Jack.

Jack pulled a device out of his pocket "When some Digimon come in to real world they obtain human partners or tamers. Sometimes you get the Digimon before you get something called a digivice" he showed the device towards the bots, it was a small machine with a screen on the front with a piece of red fabric attached to it, they could also see that Miko and Raf had similar ones as well except the fabric on Miko's was pink and Raf's was green "This allows them to evolve to their champion, ultimate or mega stages and other times the digivice is first" he explain to the Bots.

Bumblebee spoke up next " **If Digimon keep coming to the real world how come we or the humans have never noticed them before? Surly the other humans would have noticed them by now?** " all the other bots were wondering the same thing.

"Well they do technically know about us but not in this in this form" Renamon chuckled confusing the Autobots a great deal.

"Wait you can understand Bumblebee?" both Miko and Ratchet asked at the same time.

She nodded in confirmation "Terriermon, Guilmon can you also understand him?"

"Uh huh" Guilmon hummed towards the yellow Digimon.

"You betcha" Terriermon also said.

"Hmm, maybe because Digimon are data themselves they can breakdown Bee's Cybertronian language code. Considering all three of them can understand it seems likely that all Digimon can but we won't know for sure unless we find another Digimon" Raf concluded

"So what do you mean by humans don't know you in this form?" Bulkhead questioned going back to the earlier statement.

"Remember when we said Digimon are data, well the data originally came from a card game that a lot of children play. It's very popular in Japan especially since they added devices that counts up the points you win in battles and special attack cards" Miko announced this to the shocked Bots who couldn't believe that the three Digimon came from a human's game.

"There is something that is still bothering me" Arcee admitted before continuing "How where you here when the light died down?" it had been puzzling her to no ends on how the kids had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The kids all looked at each other seeming to have an internal debate amongst themselves, it was then that Jack sighed and started to tell the Bots about their appearance "Digimon have six stages that they go through the first is called the Fresh stage, they are basically the equivalent of a baby. The second stage is their In-Training stage like a young child, the third is a rookie level which is what our Digimon are currently at, they have a few low level attacks they can use and special cards that can help replenish their energy and gives them a boost in their powers. Then they evolve into their champion stages, they have more powerful attacks than rookie and can fight against other champions, they then go to ultimate which have a wide range of attacks and are extremely powerful at this level and only a mega could beat them or another ultimate. Mega are their final and most powerful stages and for our Digimon to achieve this level they have to merge… with us" he finished

There was a pregnant pause after that statement until the room erupted into shouts of "WHAT!"

"That's impossible organics and data cannot combine together like that" Ratchet argued the possibility of it just too surreal for it to happen.

Terriermon contributed to the conversation this time "We couldn't at first or at least not in a real world but…" he paused at this seeming uncomfortable the air surrounding the teens and Digimon seemed to grow darker a bit as Terriermon continued "Something happened that caused us to do so in the real world"

The Autobots did not pry into what happened as it seemed to deeply affect them, even Miko was unusually downcast which had only happened when the information for synthesised energon was taking over Bulkhead's processor.

Jack was the first to come out of his depression where he continued to explain "It's called Bio-merging and we basically become the same being sometimes you can tell when one of us are in more control than the other as you can hear our voices but a majority of the time we are on the same thought wave. However, this type of transformation occurs when are emotions take over and we drive on that"

The Bots processed all this information amazed at all of it. The kids had experience of fighting before they even got involved with their war. From what they also saw earlier something happened that caused great distress amongst them.

"If you do not mind me asking but how did you all meet each other in the first place?" Optimus queried the teens and their Digimon.

"Now that is a…" Jack started but was instantly stopped as a klaxon blared throughout the base and agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator, he looked like he was about to do his usual greeting at shouting at the Autobots like they could not hear him if he spoke any quieter but he stopped dead once he saw the three Digimon.

The silence did not last long however as there was soon a shout of "PRIME!" which caused both Terriermon and Guilmon covered their ears with their respective paws and claws and their eyes tightly shut.

"WHAT IN SAM HILLS NAME ARE THEY!" his voiced seemed to bounce around the mesa making his voice even louder.

Optimus did not even seemed fazed by the agent's outburst as he calmly said "Agent Fowler, these are the Digimon Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon" he waved a hand to each Digimon when he said their names.

"So when where you going to mention that there are unknown aliens on Earth!" he angrily asked.

"Oh he's so going to love this" Terriermon sarcastically said sniggering at the thought of what his face will look like when he found out.

"Agent Fowler, the Digimon are not aliens they actually live on your world or more specifically the digital world of Earth" Optimus replied to the agent whose jaw was dropped open in surprise.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Look we will explain everything but it's going to take a while so it's probably best if we call our parents to say we are staying over a friend's house so that we can tell you through the night" Raf responded already taking his phone out to contact his parents, the same thing happened with Jack and Miko.

Fowler just nodded his head.

"How do you not know about them, I thought it was your job to deal with things like this?" Ratchet asked after a few seconds.

Agent Fowler just glared at the medic "I deal with extra-terrestrial beings not inter-terrestrial ones, I doubt that there is even a part of the agency that does know!" he snapped back.

"Oh there is, but they didn't use to have the best ways of dealing with unknown Digimon" Miko's tone suggest that she was annoyed with whoever's job it was to deal with Digimon.

Jack snapped his phone shut and shouted up to Ratchet "Hey Ratchet can you activate the groundbridge in my home garage please, mum's bringing some stuff for the sleepover"

Ratchet huffed a bit before typing in the co-ordinates for Jack's house, the groundbridge then came to life greens, whites and blues swirling around in a whirlpool like manner. A couple of seconds later a figure stepped through the portal, she had dark raven hair tied up in a low ponytail and was wearing green nurse scrubs. She had on a cream cardigan and was carrying five small packs, one on her back and two on each arm. She was currently looking through one of them so you could not see her stormy blue eyes.

"So why did you ask me to bring…" June started to say before Guilmon noticed her.

"JUNE!" Guilmon shouted and ran over to the nurse wrapping his claws around her, June dropped the bags in surprise before she hugged the red Digimon back scratching him a bit behind one of his bat like ears.

She looked towards the kids and saw the rest of the Digimon "Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon when… how did you get here?" she questioned still holding on to the dinosaur Digimon.

"So you knew all about this?" Arcee asked in surprise, if June knew about the Digimon then surely she knew about them fighting as well.

"Of course I do, you can't exactly hide two Digimon the size of humans anywhere without someone seeing them, Terriermon is fine as he could just pretend to be a teddy but Renamon would be too big to stay with Miko without her parents noticing and Guilmon could only be hidden from me for a day before I saw him trying to follow Jack to school in a box. When they weren't out fighting rogue Digimon they lived with me and Jack, although Renamon still checked on Miko throughout the night to make sure she was okay but she's more covert than Guilmon"

Arcee smiled at the part about Guilmon in a box trying to follow Jack "Yeah that makes sense, there's not really many places you could hide them in Jasper"

Guilmon had picked up two of the four bags for June when he suddenly stuck his nose in the air and started to sniff.

June was shaking her head in amusement as she reached for something in one of the bags she was holding "At least I know why you asked me to bring our entire supply of bread now" she brought out three loaves of bread which was instantly snatched out of her hands by an overly excited Guilmon who started to dance around with the bread cradled in his arms while singing "Bread, bread, bready bread I love bread"

" **I get the feeling he likes bread** " Bumblebee chirped the Bots were watch in amusement as he continued to dance even Optimus smiled slightly at his childish behaviour.

"Likes it, he absolutely loves it so much he could and has eaten the Darby's out of house and home on bread alone until Jacks mum learned how to make bread for him" Raf answered.

Time skip

After the incident with the whole Unicron being the Earth's core, the kids had decided to keep an emergency bag at Jack's house in case they ever needed to stay at the base or travel somewhere with them. They contained pyjamas, sleeping bags and other necessities.

They had moved towards the sitting area with June and Miko taking the couch and Renamon sitting off to the side of the couch with her back leaned up against it. Raf and Jack were sat up in their sleeping bags with Terriermon hanging from Raf's shoulder while Guilmon's head rested on Jack's lap. Agent Fowler was going to leave once the story was over so he just opted to sit on the floor positioned so that he could see all of them and the bots were standing close too except Ratchet who was back at the monitors but still listening in.

"We are going to tell you how we met each other and also how we each met our Digimon partners but as I was saying before it is a really long story so if you have any questions wait till we finish to ask them" Jack advised.

"You should probably start off with Jack as Guilmon is not technically a normal Digimon, and then you can tell ours last because you're supposed to save the best for last" Terriermon stated puffing up his chest a little.

Optimus looked at Jack "What does he mean by Guilmon is not a normal Digimon?"

Jack started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment "That's probably because Guilmon is a one of a kind Digimon, there is no card for him cause I technically… created him" he finished.

Fowler said slowly "You created… your own Digimon? How?" everyone was curious about that except for June, Miko and Raf who already knew the story.

"Well it all started 3 years ago…"

* * *

The next few chapters will be timed three years ago and will explain all about how the kids met and how they came by their Digimon so there will be no Cybertronians for a while.

 **Spacelady2012 (Guest):** The Digimon who I have found partners for consist of Leomon (He will be alive), Cyberdramon and MarineAngemon I won't tell who they are paired with but I think some of you can guess who they are partnered with. The others are a bit harder but I will try to find someone for them.

Thanks for all the reviews.

-CD


End file.
